solo por una noche
by gatitalemon007
Summary: -Emily what the heck are yo...- La británica fue interrumpida por un beso. El beso fue algo corto pero igual hizo que esta quedara como un tomate de lo sorprendida y sonrojada que estaba. -yo no quiero dormir Alice - NYO UsUk primer lemon !re subido! T para M


**holiwis**

 **mi nombre es gatitalemon y como dice mi nombre yo hago lemons de muchas parejas, ya sean yaoi, yuri,incluso hetero**

 **este lemon ya lo había subido antes pero con otro nombre y otra redacción,pero ya lo mejore así que lo subo.**

 **espero les guste y déjenme algún comentario si les gusto**

 **1.2.3. MIAU**

* * *

Esto ocurrió una noche de verano, la luna están clara sobre el cielo estrellado y los pájaros dormidos descansaban en su lecho al igual que las personas (vaya, que poético).

Una joven londinense, rubia y de lindos ojos verdes, llamada Alice estaba tratando de dormir en la cama de sus padres, junto con su auto proclamada "mejor amiga" Emily Jones otra joven, rubia y de ojos azules, proveniente de Estados Unidos.

¿Y cómo llego a esta incómoda situación de dormir con la chica más lin- digo molesta del mundo? Todo gracias a sus estúpidos hermanos y su estúpida ida a una fiesta.

"Flash back"

Sus padres eran profesores en la academia W para chicos y chicas de cualquier país que desees y no estoy leseando. Había desde personas de países del norte hasta personas de los países pérsicos. Entre esos alumnos estaba la ya mencionada Alice.

Ella había entrado en esa academia por culpa de sus padres, ya que como trabajaban ahí era una buena oportunidad de cuidar (cofcofvigilarcofcof) de cerca a sus hijos. Entre ellos estaban ella y sus hermanos mayores Scott, Dylan, Ryan y Bryan.

Ahí fue cuando conoció a Emily .A. Jones, una chica hiperactiva y molesta, venía con un complejo de heroína incluido y una sonrisa tan brillante que podías ver tu reflejo en ella. Esta se autoproclamo su mejor amiga desde que la conoció. Vivía a dos calles más a la derecha de su casa, en una construcción de color azul pastel, su color favorito.

Bueno, estaban en el último año de los gemelos Ryan y Bryan, y el curso de estos organizo una fiesta para celebrar la partida de los alumnos. Habrían bebidas (cerveza), música (más cerveza) y baile (¿ya dije cerveza?) donde obviamente los profesores estaban "cordialmente" invitados (por no decir obligados a ir).

-volvemos mañana- dijo la madre de Alice. Una mujer de cabellos rubios, muy amable pero estricta a su modo como toda buena inglesa. Alice le contaba todo, o por lo menos la gran mayoría de las cosas.

-¿y dónde van a dormir?- pregunto está deseando que ya se fuesen.

-nos quedaremos en un hotel, cariño- respondió su padre. Un hombre de cabellos cobrizos como los de su hermano Scott y de ojos verde como los de ella.

Alice en un inicio estaba feliz por la noticia de que sus padres y hermanos no estarían. Scott y Dylan se habían ido de la casa hace mucho tiempo y ella ya estaba bastante grande para quedarse sola, así que podría leer libros en su cuarto toda la noche. Ya quería leer la colección de Harry Potter (por enésima vez consecutiva).

-también invitamos a alguien para que duerma contigo- menciono la mujer mientras se maquillaba.

Alice la observo extrañada, ¿a quién habrían invitado esta vez? Con tal de que no sean Guísele y su grupito de pendejas estaba todo bien. Quizás invitaron a Sakura, sería bueno porque así tendría alguien con quien hablar.

De repente se sintió un golpeteo en la puerta, por el sonido supo que no era Sakura porque ella no golpea la puerta ni tan fuerte ni tantas veces.

"¿Entonces quien será?" Pensó Alice

-debe ser ella- dijo su padre mientras iba a abrir

Entonces supo a quién habían invitado.

"por favor dios te lo ruego, "ella" no…" rogó, pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas. Apenas se abrió la puerta una voz chillona muy conocida se puso a gritar.

-¡hello, my friend Alice!-

"mierda" pensó la mencionada mientras era literalmente estrujada por la menor.

Si, Emily Jones se quedaría a dormir con ella.

La chica traía su mochila llena, lucia pesada, esta tenía la bandera estadounidense bordada y unos botones de la armada que le dieron. También Emily traía una frazada y una almohada bien esponjosa en brazos.

Alice se quería matar.

-bien, las dejamos acomodarse- dijo su madre -por cierto Alice, fumigamos tu cuarto así que tendrás que dormir en la cama de nosotros con Emily, está bien para ti ¿verdad Emily?-

-sip-

-mama, por qué...- se lamentó la otra tan bajo que nadie la escucho.

-muy bien, nos vamos. Los gemelos ya están en el auto y no quiero que lo destrocen… otra vez- dijo su padre nervioso. La última vez que los dejaron solos en el auto le quitaron el freno a este y empezaron a manejarlo ellos mismos.

-bye cielo-

-adios amor- se despidieron sus padres.

-¡adiós señores Kirkland! ¡Buena suerte en la fiesta!- se despidió Emily efusivamente mientras que Alice sólo miraba al suelo, resignada.

Esta sería una larga noche.

"Fin del Flashback"

Ahora estaba en esta situación de la que no podía salir tan fácilmente. Podría decir que tuvo una pesadilla pero no sería creíble, o podría ir al baño y no regresar pero no quería estar en el inmundo cuarto de sus hermanos Ryan y Bryan.

Así que al no tener más opción se quedó en la misma cama que Emily, durmiendo juntas, frente a frente, muy cerca.

"Esto no puede estar pasándome" pensó mientras se daba vuelta.

La chica no podía siquiera dormir, no importaba si estaba cómoda o no, o lo suave que fuese la cama. La idea de tener a su "crush" durmiendo con ella era...era... ¡ni siquiera sabía lo que era!

Porque si, Alice estaba enamorada de su amiga desde hace mucho tiempo. Empezó a enamorarse de ella a medida que ellas iban creciendo y para Alice Emily era su pasión secreta. Le costó aceptarlo en un principio, pero lo logro y ahora lo oculta.

La inglesa observó a la otra dormir. Se veía tan tranquila. Con su piel suave rosada y tersa, con sus ojos azules cerrados y con una sonrisa en el rostro, pareciera que está disfrutando de un buen sueño.

Su mirada bajó hasta un poco más abajo, hasta su cuello. Pensó en cómo sería besar ese suave cuello, de piel blanca y delicada, en como sabrían sus labios, y en qué pasaría si lo intentaba….

Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba se sonrojó de sobremanera, frenando el hilo de sus pensamientos. Así que Alice solo se dio vuelta y trato de conciliar el sueño.

Cuando estaba a punto de estar entre los brazos de Morfeo sintió una mano acariciando su cadera.

Sorprendida se dio vuelta encontrándose con Emily despierta y con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. No sabía lo que planeaba pero por su cara no era algo bueno.

-Emily ¿qué demonios haces?- le pregunto mientras apartaba la mano de su cadera.

-nada~-dijo la otra posando su mano en el mismo lugar que antes.

-entonces aparta tu mano- hablo Alice frunciendo el ceño, apartándola otra vez.

-¿y si no quiero?- respondió Emily con una tono burlesco volviendo a dejar la mano en donde estaba.

Entonces la británica solamente aparto la mano de su cadera bruscamente y se dio vuelta.

-duérmete ¿quieres?- le dijo tratando de no pensar en nada, esa actitud rara de la chica la estaba empezando a asustar.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que alguien, o sea Emily, agarro a Alice de las caderas y la acerco a ella.

-Emily what the heck are yo...-

La británica fue interrumpida por un beso, los labios de la rubia menor eran muy suaves y tan frescos, tenían un ligero sabor a menta y para Alice eran los labios más dulces que había besado en la vida. El beso fue algo corto pero igual hizo que esta quedara como un tomate de lo sorprendida y sonrojada que estaba, sólo rezaba para que este no se viera en la obscuridad.

-yo no quiero dormir Alice~- dijo la estadounidense coqueta relamiéndose los labios mientras observaba a la chica que tenía en frente de pies a cabeza.

Emily siempre había querido que Alice se fijara en ella desde el día en que la vio. Su blanca piel, sus labios rosados, su pelo rubio ceniza amarrado siempre en dos coletas y ese jodida mente sexi ceño fruncido y tsunderismo que la caracterizaban.

Todo eso y más la hacían la mujer perfecta para todo hombre (o mujer en este caso).

Siempre se ponías celosa cuando alguien tenía demasiada atención de Alice y cuando esta persona se pasaba de la raya era cuando Emily se metía; hablando estupideces o lanzándole una mirada asesina con tan de que el otro se fuera.

De verdad quería que la inglesa sólo fuera para ella aunque sea sólo por una noche.

La mencionada se estaba asustando, su amor platónico la había besado, ¡besado! Esto no podía estar pasando, tiene que ser uno de esos sueños en los que sueña que Emily y ella hacen...bueno "eso".

\- E-Emily basta de juegos y... ¡ah!

Gimió cuando sintió una mano acariciar su zona baja por encima de la ropa. La de ojos azules río ante tal reacción.

-vamos- dijo traviesa -sé que te gusta-

La chica siguió acariciado su entrepierna sacándole unos suspiros a Alice. Pero esta intentaba por todos los medios resistirse a las caricias. No podía caer en la tentación (aunque la chica fuera una tentación MUY grande). Su orgullo podía más que eso.

Iba a reclamarle a la menor por su impertinencia cuando otro beso de Emily atrapo sus labios, al principio fue torpe pero poco a poco se fue tornando cada vez más y más apasionado.

Alice quería resistirse...pero se sentía tan bien. Así lo único que atino a hacer fue a seguirle el juego, correspondiendo al beso y dejándose llevar.

Siguió besándola con hambre, hasta que la menor abrió la boca dejando que sus lenguas jugarán a la guerra por ver quien dominaba más territorio. Se mordían y se buscaban la una a la otra con deseo.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y en un movimiento rápido Emily puso a Alice debajo de ella inmovilizándola con sus piernas, dejándola sin escape.

Entonces se empezó a quitar la polera de su piyama lenta y seductoramente, arrojándola al suelo deslizándola por sus dedos, dejando al descubierto sus senos.

-qu-que estas...?-pregunto la ojiverde pero la otra sólo la callo con el dedo.

-shh, no hables, solo disfruta-

La vista de Alice era perfecta, podía ver los redondos y bien formados pechos de Emily rebotando con cada mínimo movimiento que ella hacía. Los pezones rozados y la aureola que los rodeaba.

La ropa le empezó a incomodar, se sentía acalorada ante tal visión, miles de pensamientos pervertidos cruzaron por su mente pero ella los freno al verse…. excitada.

No quería que Emily la viese así, ya que Alice era muy tsundere (no me digas~).

Entonces la americana de repente mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, sacándole un ligero gemido. La de coletas se tapó la boca con las manos para que eso no volviese a suceder, era muy vergonzoso.

-¿te gusta?- río Emily mientras veía con ternura las reacciones de su Alice.

Entonces la estadounidense empezó a acariciar los pechos de Alice por encima de la ropa, eso le costó a la chica un par de jadeos. Sus pezones de empezaron a endurecer a medida que se excitaba más.

Luego las hábiles y delicadas manos se metieron por su espalda, haciendo que a Alice le recorriera un escalofrío, desabrochando el sujetador.

\- E-Emily- dijo la inglesa tratando de ahogar sus gemidos. La mencionada sólo sonrió con picardía.

La americana levantó la polera del piyama de Alice, dejando a la inglesa igual de descubierta que ella.

Entonces observo los tersos pechos de Alice, era una vista maravillosa. Eran redondos y aunque no tan grades eran perfectos para ella. Toda parte de Alice era perfecta.

Eligió el seno derecho y empezó a lamer partiendo desde el cuello, recorriendo su camino por todo el pecho hasta llegar al duro pezón inglés. Entonces Emily empezó a "sacarle la leche" o sea a succionar lentamente, lamiendo y mordiendo de aquí para allá mientras agarraba el seno izquierdo con la mano y lo empezaba a tocar.

-ahh... ¡basta!...ah- gemía la británica mientras Emily empezaba a succionar el seno izquierdo. Y la otra no frenaba sus gemidos por el pacer que sentía ante tal juego, aunque no estaba segura de que quisiese jugar. Un juego en donde sus cuerpos funden y donde sus instintos más primitivos mandaban.

La ojiazul, luego del trabajo ya hecho en la zona del pecho, fue hacia su cuello y empezó a besarlo con parsimonia.

Alice sentía mucho calor, sobretodo en su zona baja, Emily la estaba excitando mucho y ella no podía sopórtalo más. ¡Pronto gemiría el nombre de la menor y no pararía!.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta las dos yacían desnudas sobre la blanca cama matrimonial. La ropa de ambas había volado por los aires, eso no les importaba en lo más mínimo ahora.

-¿quieres que te lleve al cielo Alice?- dijo Emily con una mirada lujuriosa.

Ella no contesto, no iba a gritar que la follaran ni en un millón de años. No le daría ese placer a la rubia.

Pero Emily no se rendiría tan fálicamente, así que empezó a lamer su cuello mientras puso su mano en la cálida entrepierna de la inglesa para empezar a masturbarla.

Al sentir el toque la rubia mayor se empezó a excitar. Gimiendo y suspirando, casi pidiendo más.

-ah...¡ah!...¡E-Emily!...ah-

-sólo dilo- pidió la estadounidense mientras seguía tocando la zona baja de la chica, estaba húmeda y mojada. La toco más fuerte y más rápido haciendo que esta cerrará los ojos del placer.

Al final el disfrute fue más que el orgullo así que Alice sólo abrió los ojos, la miro fijamente y le dijo las palabras mágicas.

-fuck me Emily-

La chica de ojos azules ensancho más su sonrisa.

-tus deseos son órdenes- dijo con una ronca pero seductora voz

Entonces bajo la cara lamiendo por todo el camino hasta llegar hasta su entrepierna, luego de levanto y le abrió las dos piernas.

-¿q-qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Alice algo asustada por que no sabía lo que la americana iba a hacer.

Entonces Emily sonrió, se agachó y empezó a lamer su entrada. Estaba tan caliente que llegaba incluso a alentar la lengua de la rubia a seguir, era como una invitación para seguir lamiendo y jugando con la fertilidad de la otra.

-¡ah!...ah...¡mgn!- gemía Alice. Eso se sentía demasiado bien. Se sentía en el cielo del té y los scones.

En un espasmo la chica levantó las caderas.

-shhh, tranquila mi Alice, aún no término-

Entonces la lengua americana se metió más adentro llegando al punto en el que Alice deliraba de placer. Era mejor que todo lo que había imaginado en su vida.

La americana siguió metiendo la lengua en la cadera de la otra alentada por sus gemidos, lamiendo y mordiendo hasta que la otra deliraba de placer.

Cuando hubo terminando la mujer beso el cuello de la de coletas mientras qué esta se aferraba a su espalda.

Entonces Emily puso un dedo en la entrada de Alice sacándole un gemido de dolor.

-¡mgn!-

-lo siento Alice, no sabía que eras virgen-

-cállate y...ah...quítalo...d-duele… ah-

-ya falta poco- entonces Emily beso la boca de Alice, mordiendo y lamiendo sus labios rosados e hinchados de tanto besar.

Esta se dejó llevar, ignorando el dolor que le causaba la penetración en su interior y antes de que esta lo notara ya llevaba cuatro dedos en su interior.

Un espasmo hizo que se diera cuenta y gimiera de dolor, al ser virgen era bastante sensible con respecto a sus partes sensibles.

-¡ah!...¡Emily!...¡duele!...¡mgn!-

-mira, ya llevas toda mi mano en tu interior, sweetheart, tranquila- dijo Emily formando un puño y dilatando la entrada de la otra.

Cuando la rubia sacó la mano siguió besando el cuerpo de la chica, rozando ambas fertilidades, excitándoles a ambas. La única parte que no le beso fue su sombra.

-¿lista...Alice?-

-s-sólo hazlo- respondió fingiendo seguridad.

Entonces Emily puso suavemente su pelvis contra la de Alice, lo que menos quería era dañarla.

-¡ah!- gimió ante la nueva sensación de tener a la rubia menor de ella.

-ya estoy dentro tuyo- dijo Emily en un suspiro.

-¡si lo sé!- grito Alice mientras se aferraba a la espalda de la otra.

-¿lista?- pregunto.

-yes... ¡fuck me now!-

Entonces la mencionada se puso sobre la chica como si montará a caballo y empezó a cabalgarle, juntando sus entrepiernas, haciendo rebotar sus senos y lanzando gemidos y jadeos de puro placer.

Ambas estaban gritando sus nombres y llamándose, queriendo sentir a la otra dentro más y más cerca. Como si hubieran estado lejos toda su vida y ese fuera el último momento en el que estarían juntas.

-Emily...ah-

-mgn...ah...Alice...-

La rubia seguía cabalgando sobre la mayor. Nunca había sentido tanto placer en su vida como este. Las envestidas se hacían cada vez más rápidas, hasta que ambas llegaron a sudar de cansancio y agotamiento.

Entonces Emily empezó a saltar sobre Alice dándole embestidas bruscas.

-¡Emily!-

-¡Alice!-

Al final ambas se corrieron llegando al clímax, la erección femenina empezó a atravesar las partes de ambas chicas. El líquido mojaba todo. Entonces Emily completamente agotada se acostó al lado de una desnuda y también agotada Alice.

Mañana tendrían tiempo para declararse su amor de una manera más civilizada.

\- I love you my British girl-

-me too Emily-

Y ambas se quedaron dormidas, abrazadas, una al lado de la otra, como debería ser. (Después darían explicaciones de porque las sábanas tenían una especie de líquido viscoso encima y de los gritos que escucharon sus vecinos).

* * *

 **bueno, eso fue todo**

 **espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review**

 **¡hasta la pasta!**


End file.
